Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Cepheus Malfoy was kidnapped as a baby and grew up as Harry Potter.However when he comes into his inheritance at sixteen the suspicions he’d already had about Dumbledore are confirmed and he joins Tom Riddle's side mere moments later.HP/TR full sum within
1. Wands and Wonders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; however I do own any OCs featured and the plot bunny used.

**Warning: **This is SLASH

**Summary: **Cepheus Malfoy was kidnapped as a baby and grew up as Harry Potter. However when he comes into his inheritance at sixteen the suspicions he'd already had about Dumbledore and his band of merry men are confirmed and Harry joins Tom Riddle's side in mere moments of discovering this. The fact that the older Wizard is Cepheus' mate might have had something to do with that though. Harry/Tom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy**

**Chapter 1: Wands And Wonders**

Harry Potter is not Harry Potter at all, but rather one Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy, born of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with his twin brother Draconis Abraxas Malfoy. However as a baby Cepheus was kidnapped and placed in the care of James and Lily Potter who thought him a war orphan in desperate need of a home.

Desperate themselves, for the child they could not naturally conceive, the Potters accepted joyously and adopted him as their own. The child took on features of his new parents, James' unruly hair and need for glasses and Lily's eyes.

Few knew of the Potter's inability to conceive, and those who did were dealt with, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban a mass murderer, the Longbottoms tortured to insanity, Remus Lupin too stricken with grief to notice when his memories were tampered with and the Potters themselves dead and buried as Cepheus should have been.

But the Wizard behind these acts' plans faltered when the Killing Curse reflected off of Cepheus leaving his pawn barely alive and him with no choice but to clean up the mess and continue on as the loved and trusted man he was.

Cepheus was sent to live with Lily Potter's magic hating relatives where he was treated worse than a House Elf. He was kept in the dark about all things Wizarding until Hagrid was sent to fetch him and take him to Hogwarts. Cepheus' mind was manipulated and poisoned by those around him from the second he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and met Ron Weasley.

The Weasley family were instructed to make Cepheus hate anything to do with his real heritage, including everything Slytherin. Ron took that first step, convincing him that Slytherins were evil and, wanting to keep the first 'friend' he'd ever made, Cepheus pleaded with the sorting hat not to place him where he truly belonged, but instead to send him to Gryffindor with Ron and the other Weasleys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How wrong that choice had been Cepheus couldn't know, at least not until his Godfather died leaving in his will the knowledge that he had been adopted, and instruction for the Goblins to do a heritage test on him so that he could find his real parents, were they still alive.

That's when he'd discovered his true identity, when he realised that his whole life had been a lie, even more so when the Goblin who had performed the test informed him that Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy, for that was his real name, had disappeared on the 31st of July 1980, the day he had been adopted by the Potters, the day he'd believed to be his birthday for near on sixteen years.

Cepheus had been kidnapped, ripped from his real family, and placed into the care of the Potters, but who would do such a thing?

There was only one name that stood out, only one Wizard with enough power and influence, with as many followers ready to do as he commanded with the drop of a hat. Dumbledore. The shelves rattled as his magic lashed out because of that old coot, and not for the first time, as all his suspicions were confirmed.

Dumbledore was nowhere near as light as he proclaimed to be. He was controlling, manipulative and a kidnapper and Cepheus would have no more of it.

"Is there a way to remove the blood adoption?" Cepheus asked the Goblin, carefully reeling in his magic, bringing it back under his control.

"Yes, it's a simple spell, like that of emancipation spell but instead of transferring power to you on your own, guardianship will return to your birth parents." The Goblin replied.

"Good, is it possible for us to perform it now?"

"Of course Sir, if you would please hold out your hands..."

Cepheus did as requested and with a wave of the Goblin's hand the adoption was broken. However Cepheus wasn't expecting the pain that followed as his bones cracked and shifted, his skin stretched and fire spread throughout his body.

As soon as the pain had begun it was gone leaving Cepheus on the ground panting hard as if he'd just run a marathon. Cepheus opened his eyes and for a moment thought his glasses had come off from his thrashing as his vision was blurry, but touching his hand to his eyes he realised the problem wasn't that he'd lost his glasses but that he was still wearing them in the first place.

He was handed a mirror as he pulled the ugly spectacles away from his face and gasped in surprise when he caught sight of his reflection. He looked so different, so Malfoy, with a large dosage of Black that made him smile in memory of his beloved Godfather. Long gone were his green eyes, instead they were replaced with the trademark sliver eyes of the Malfoy clan, his skin had lightened considerably, taking on an ivory hue, his hair, although still black, had lost the unruliness of James Potter's rat nest and instead framed his face like Draco's. All in all Cepheus was rather pleased with his new appearance.

"The spell is not usually so violent but I think, knowing of the Malfoy's heritage, that you just came into your magical inheritance," The goblin stated taking the mirror from Cepheus' outstretched hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not ten minutes later Cepheus was walking out of Gringotts a new person. He no longer had to deal with Dumbledore's manipulations and the knowledge that he had a FAMILY that was ALIVE. It was quite a lot to digest knowing that the people you viewed as you enemies for so long were in fact the people you should care most about.

He wondered if perhaps that was why he and Draco were drawn to fight each other so strongly whilst still not meaning harm to each other, or at least on his part.

Cepheus decided to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Privet Drive for the very last time to collect his belongings. He would be able to blend in well enough for a time before he decided on a more permanent situation, perhaps after meeting with his parents?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His last visit to the Dursley household was nearly civilised. Vernon had still been at work and Dudley was off somewhere with his thug mates so he only had to deal with Petunia. It had given her quite a shock when I waltzed straight in to her home, having quite forgotten that she wouldn't be able to recognise him.

He convinced her in the end by showing her the scar on his forehead and telling her of the time Hagrid had come to collect him, something the Dursleys weren't going to forget in the near future. He also told her of his true identity which got her quite angry, not at him but at Dumbledore.

It was a pleasant goodbye, both keen to see the last of the other and Cepheus left in quite a joyous mood, using the direct portkey he'd gotten from the Goblin at Gringotts that would take him directly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there he decided that shopping was definitely a necessity. Tired off the oversized and overly worn hand-me-downs from Dudley and in desperate need of information pertaining to Pureblood traditions and way of life, after all he was one of them now.

He had some lunch in a small cafe next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions before heading into that very shop in search of some new robes and muggle clothing that the store offered. He spent just half an hour there, quite disappointed with the few things worth buying there besides his new Hogwarts robes so instead headed to Twilfit and Tatting's.

Cepheus smiled when he saw the high end robes and muggle clothes that were far better suited to both his taste and his pureblood status. He was fairly shocked to realise that he'd probably always been snobby and just never been given the opportunity before and decided that he quite liked having the freedom to choose something for himself instead of his every move being dictated by an old coot like Dumbledore.

He left Twilfit and Tatting's far more satisfied and his money pouch depleted some, but was far from finished. He spotted Ollivander's across the way and had an interesting thought. His curiosity getting the better of him he headed over to the wand maker's shop.

A bell jingled in the back of the shop as he entered, obviously alerting Ollivander to a new customer.

"What can I do you for?" Ollivander asked as he approached the counter.

"I had a query about the effect a blood adoption would have on the wand selection process," Cepheus stated.

"Very little I should think. Perhaps if I look at your wand...is it causing any problems?"

"Not that I know of, I was merely curious having only found out this morning that I am not who I thought I was," Cepheus replied as he took out his wand.

Ollivander's eyes widened as he recognised the wand he'd seen just a few months before.

"I'd appreciate if this were kept between us," Cepheus stated arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Of course Mr. Potter,"

"It's Malfoy,"

"Sorry?" Ollivander asked looking out the shop window as if to spot Lucius or his family.

"My name, it's Malfoy not Potter," Cepheus stated coolly. He had no idea why he was telling the man his life story but...

"You mean..." Ollivander trailed off putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I am Cepheus. Now, about the wand?"

"Ah, yes. Well the blood adoption would explain why the ones similar to Lily and James' wands didn't work well for you but it has no real bearings on the selection of this particular wand. As I told you before the brother of this wand belongs to You-Know-Who."

"Actually I had another question to do with that as well. What do you know of Priori Incantatem?"

"It occurs when two wands that share the same source for their core are forced to compete in combat. It is extremely rare because usually the wands that view themselves as brothers usually chose soul mates who, like the wands themselves, would refuse to fight each other. Priori Incantatem itself is a measure of protection for one or both wand owners in the case that they are unaware of their true bond and are for all intents and purposes trying to kill each other."

Cepheus' eyes widened at the explanation. It was definitely far more information than Dumbledore cared to reveal, just another example of the old wizard's manipulations. If what Ollivander said was true then it was quite possible that he and Voldemort were...

Cepheus frowned slightly, he wasn't sure what he felt about that particular thought but if it were true it may give him the advantage he needed with his supposed enemy especially when considering... He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts for the time being.

"So the wand should still work, but it won't against The Dark Lord because of the Priori Incantatem?"

"That's correct," Ollivander replied.

"Then perhaps it would be a good idea for me to get another perhaps one similar to my real parents or my brother, if I am to complete my task?"

"Quite right, quite right; now if I can remember correctly, ah yes here we are," Ollivander muttered to himself before handing Harry three wands. Cepheus held them each in turn and while the first two were a lot stronger than James and Lily's had been the third worked as well as his original wand.

"Holly, like your other wand, but with a tail hair from the same Unicorn as your brother's. It's the same length as your other as well; quite lucky really, no one will notice the change." Ollivander stated looking quite proud of himself.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, you have been most helpful." Cepheus stated as he handed some money over to the wand maker, far more than the wand was worth he was sure, but enough for the man to keep this to himself.

"A pleasure Mr. P-Malfoy," Ollivander replied, his eyes bugging slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cepheus went to Flourish and Blotts and Obscure Books next intent on finding any books he could on Pureblood decorum as he could before taking one last stop at the Magical Menagerie. He smiled when he found what he was here for and a few conversations later and Cepheus was leaving with a baby albino snake which he promptly called Lily, for though she was not his real mother she still gave her life to protect him and would therefore have a place in his heart forever.

Having had enough shopping for one day Cepheus decided that he would venture out into Muggle London tomorrow instead.

Flopping down on his bed Cepheus began to think on what he'd learnt that morning. While it was hard for him to take in the fact that those he believed to be his enemies were actually his family it was made easier by the knowledge that he had a real enemy still in the form of one Albus Dumbledore. In fact he wasn't really sure he'd ever viewed the Malfoys as his enemies in the first place, sure there was house rivalry between himself and Draco that was as far as it went, and though he would never admit it to himself before, let alone anyone else, he rather agreed with some of the pureblood ideals.

That didn't mean to say he agreed with the way Voldemort and his Death Eaters went about securing these goals but still... His own experience of the prejudice Muggles held against magical folk was far worse than anything Purebloods held against Muggleborns, especially when they merely feel threatened by the loss of their culture and lifestyle to that of the Muggle.

No, Cepheus had no problem with the ideals but the technique left something to be desired. However, if the light could stoop so low as to kidnap a baby then could they really be considered good and Voldemort Evil? After all they do say that there is the ability to be both good and evil inside everybody.

If that were so would there be any possibility of bringing that goodness out in Voldemort? To make him see reason?

Cepheus knew there was only one way for him to find out. He had to meet Voldemort, not as an enemy but as a potential follower, but to do that first he would have to find his family and there was only one person he knew and trusted well enough to get the task done. Severus Snape.

He set about writing a letter to the Potions Master and hoped that the man would agree to meet him the next morning.

**_Professor Snape,_**

**_I realise this letter will come as a shock to you but you are the only person I can trust with this. I made a discovery yesterday regarding me and a family I know you are very close to. This is a very delicate matter that cannot be transgressed in a letter so I would be very grateful if you could meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at nine o'clock. I do not look like myself so if you do decide to come just ask Tom for Mr. M and he will show you to my room._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_H.P_**

Cepheus sent Hedwig on her way and prayed that Snape would come, even just to satisfy his curiosity.

It was an hour later when Hedwig returned with a reply.

_H.P,_

_I would recognise that scrawl anywhere you infuriating brat. I don't see why I should waste my precious time on someone as infuriating as yourself, but I find myself curious as to what was so important that it could not be written in a letter and just why you are writing to me instead of Dumbledore. I shall come at the agreed time but it had better be good._

_S.S_

Cepheus could practically hear disdain in his professor's drawl as he read the letter and smiled at the welcome familiarity after the upheaval he'd had in the past twelve hours.

Glancing at his watch Cepheus realised he should probably get some sleep in preparation for the day ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So...another new fic. I hope you liked it, RnR.

Multi x


	2. Love and Letters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; however I do own the plot bunny and any OCs used

**Warning: **Slash!!! Good Slytherins!!!!! Dumbles/Ron/Herm/Ginny etc. Bashing

**Summary: **Cepheus Malfoy was kidnapped as a baby and grew up as Harry Potter. However when he comes into his inheritance at sixteen the suspicions he'd already had about Dumbledore and his band of merry men are confirmed and Harry joins Tom Riddle's side in mere moments of discovering this. The fact that the older Wizard is Cepheus' mate might have had something to do with that though. Harry/Tom

**A/N: **In Case people were wondering Harry meant nine o'clock PM not AM lol sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy**

**Chapter 2: Letters and Love**

Cepheus had done a lot of research the next day. He'd found a library in Diagon Alley and spent most of the morning pouring over everything and anything he could find about that night. The papers had been full of three seemingly different and unrelated stories that took place that night.

The first was of course the death of Lily and James Potter and the survival of their son Harry and subsequent defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The second was of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggle bystanders by Sirius Black and the third was the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom by a group of Death Eaters.

Of course the first two were definitely related, however Harry couldn't tell if it was merely a coincidence regarding the Longbottoms or not. After all Neville was the only other possible person that the prophecy spoke of.

However that had soon been cleared up when he received a letter from Gringotts. Apparently Sirius had left a letter addressed to me within the highest security vault which only the head Goblin had access to. Griphook had been unaware of such a thing and thus hadn't known to inform the head Goblin of Cepheus' arrival.

The letter requested that Cepheus go to Gringotts as soon as possible as the letter Sirius had left was of great importance.

Cepheus had gone almost immediately, glad that he was staying so close by and was immediately ushered to the head Goblin's office upon arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," A very important looking Goblin stated as he entered the room, "I am Gornuk the Head Goblin here at Gringotts. Thank you for coming on such short notice but it is of course a matter of great importance."

"It's not a problem. I'm staying here in Diagon Alley so it wasn't much trouble for me to come in. It was mentioned in the letter about another left here for me by Sirius," Cepheus replied.

"Yes, he came to me personally. He knew there were very few people he could trust, even Dumbledore himself. Although he knew not of your true heritage, he knew that Dumbledore had purposefully kept the knowledge of the Potter's real Secret Keeper just that, a secret, and had allowed Sirius to go to prison. The rest I believe is explained here," Gornuk stated handing Cepheus an envelope.

Cepheus opened the letter carefully and stared down at the comfortingly scruffy handwriting of his beloved Godfather.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry that you are reading this letter because it means I am no longer there to protect you, but that I can do nothing about any longer. I can however tell you that you can't trust Dumbledore. I'm sure by now you already know that you were adopted (and if not, sorry kid because it's true), I don't know who you are really, but I do know that Dumbledore went to a lot of trouble to cover up your adoption. Every single person who knew of your adoption was silenced on that night. I was sent to Azkaban because Dumbledore purposely kept the real identity of James and Lily's secret keeper to himself. Frank and Alice Longbottom knew as well but they were tortured to insanity that night by people I'm not so sure was working for You-Know-Who. Remus' memories were tampered with, he doesn't remember a thing about the months of pain James and Lily endured trying to have a baby and then the adoption itself._

_James and Lily themselves were silenced permanently because of Wormtail's betrayal and I'm not sure Dumbledore didn't have a hand in that as well. Please be careful Harry. Don't trust anyone other than Severus Snape, despite how loath I am to say it. He's the only one who works for Dumbledore because he has to rather than because he chooses to. He'll be able to help you and he might be able to help Remy too. I hope you find a family Harry because you deserve it. Know that I'll always love you and I'll be watching over you from wherever I end up. Look after yourself and Remy too._

_Love Always,_

_Siri_

Cepheus wiped away the lone tear that had spilled down his cheek. He'd know that the Longbottoms' torture hadn't been a coincidence but he'd never expected this. He thanked Gornuk hurriedly before making his way back to the library; he still had a lot of research to do before he met with Snape that night.

* * *

He'd found out everything he could about that night from Sirius' letter and so instead turned to what he'd learnt from Mr. Ollivander the day before.

'_Ollivander had said that brother wands only go to soulmates which meant that Tom Riddle and Cepheus too were soulmates. This theory was proven correct when he read a passage which described what happened when one mate tried to kill the other. It detailed exactly what transpired between Cepheus and Tom the night that James and Lily Potter had died and he'd been named the Boy-Who- Lived. _

_Cepheus had to think that perhaps Dumbledore had known he was Tom's mate after all he had to have kidnapped Cepheus for a reason and being the son of a Death Eater was not enough. If this were true then Dumbledore must have know enough about soulmates to know that Cepheus was Tom's complete equal and just as powerful. Yet he didn't know enough to realise that Cepheus and Tom would never be able to kill each other, that even if they hadn't had brother wands, which was true of that night in 1981, that the bond would never allow one to kill the other and that it would instead backfire on the caster if any harm was done. _

_Thus when the spell caused a cut on Cepheus' forehead it rebounded back on Tom who was left with only the bond to keep him in this world. _

_The real question was why Dumbledore wanted the pair of them gone so badly. Surely it wasn't just for 'the greater good' as he would have everyone believe. No, there was some underlying reason for Dumbledore to facilitate Murder, torture, wrongful imprisonment and to kidnap a baby. _

_And that's when it came to him. The reason Dumbledore got rid of Grindewald all those years ago, the reason he wanted rid of Cepheus and Tom and the reason he had the highly incompetent Fudge as Minister of Magic; Power. He had control over the whole Wizarding World. He was headmaster of Hogwarts and in charge of shaping so many children's minds. He was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and up until this last year Fudge had looked to Dumbledore for guidance. _

_People respected him because he was the driving force of the light and had rid the world of evil two times over and no-one ever suspected him of foul play. They didn't realise that it was Dumbledore's manipulation that caused Tom Riddle to become Lord Voldemort, they didn't realise that he's pushed his best friend Grindelwald into the dark and they certainly didn't realised that he had them all wrapped around his little finger.'_

Cepheus sat back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He'd finally figured it all out and had enough to tell Severus when he arrived back at the leaky cauldron later that evening. Knowing that there was nothing more for him to do in the library Cepheus decided to do the muggle shopping he hadn't the day before.

* * *

Muggle London was much larger than Diagon Alley and full of interesting and colourful shops. But Cepheus was here on a mission.

He spent hours moving from one clothes shop to another buying everything and anything that caught his eye and soon he was heading back to the leaky cauldron arms laden with bags upon bags of muggle attire.

It was evening by the time he'd returned and after eating dinner in the pub downstairs he headed back to his room.

* * *

Cepheus had to smile at the potion master's punctuality when, at precisely nine o'clock that evening, there was a knock at the door. Bracing himself for what was ahead he opened the door. It was an odd experience for him to see the usually stony professor, who always had some insult or other to throw at 'Harry Potter', speechless.

"Do come in Professor Snape," Cepheus stated, unable to keep the hint of amusement in his voice.

"What's all this about Potter?" Snape asked when he heard the door click shut.

"It's a long story Professor, you may want to sit," Cepheus replied calmly.

Snape sat looking at Cepheus expectantly and with a sigh he began to tell the story.

"Earlier this week I attended an advanced reading of Sirius' will where I learned some very interesting fact about my life that Dumbledore would have rather kept hidden from me and indeed the rest of the Wizarding World. You see James and lily Potter were unable to have children, a fact that very few people were privy to, however one man who did know of this was Albus Dumbledore.

On the 31st of October 1980 Dumbledore brought a baby to the Potters' house and told them he was a war orphan in desperate need of a home. Of course in their desperation to have a child the Potters agreed readily and adopted the baby as their own. You recognise the date of course; it is the day that every Wizard in the world knows to be Harry Potter's birthday.

It is not however my birthday, nor am I just some war orphan. There was something else that happened on that fateful day. A baby boy was kidnapped from his own home never to be seen again. This boy was Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and twin Brother of one Draco Malfoy, this boy was me." Cepheus finished, staring at the Potion Professor who levelled Cepheus with a calculating stare.

"Do you have proof?" Severus asked.

Cepheus handed over the parchment from the heritage test Griphook performed and watched as Severus looked at the parchment Cepheus himself had only read the day before. The parchment fell from the potion professor's hands and Cepheus found himself wrapped in the man's arms before he could blink.

Severus stepped back looking into the eyes of his Godson.

"I can't believe we've found you after all this time. We'd resigned ourselves to never seeing you again."

That's when it finally started to dawn on Cepheus. He'd been running on autopilot following one logical step after the other, but now he truly began to realise that he had a family, just that one uncharacteristic action from Severus allowed his mind to start processing everything properly and a lone tear spilled down his cheek as he stared into the usually cold eyes now filled with love.

"Do you feel up to seeing your parents tonight or would you prefer to wait until morning to allow yourself to prepare properly?" Severus asked.

"I'd like to go now." Cepheus replied smiling up at the man, his silver eyes shining happily.

* * *

"They may not be alone," Severus stated as he steadied Cepheus who had stumbled a bit as they flood into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

Cepheus just nodded, unable to do much else as his nerves took over.

"Severus, so good to see you," The Malfoy patriarch stated as he and his family entered the hall, "And who, might I ask, is this?"

Before Severus could say anything Harry had brushed his hair away from his face, revealing the famed scar, and found himself on the wrong end of Lucius' wand.

"What in Merlin's name is Potter doing in my house Severus," Lucius sneered not moving his wand from where it was pointed at Cepheus.

"There are many things you have yet to know Lucius and if you would kindly lower your wand perhaps we can discuss them in a more civilised manner." Severus replied.

"Father you can't, it's Potter..." Draco's rant was cut short when Cepheus' eyes locked with identical silver. The blonde blinked in confusion as he finally began to assess the changes that had occurred in the boy before him.

"Kindly refrain from calling me Potter,"

"Would you prefer 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'?"

"At least there is some truth to that first, after all I did survive the killing curse, although there is a perfectly logical reason for that particular phenomenon, however I would also rather you didn't associate myself with that overbearing house and 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' as you said it, would depend on the context.

"If you are referring to Dumbledore and the other disgusting muggle-lovers' protector from 'You-Know-Who' then no, however if you meant saviour of Wizarding Kind from magic dilution and intermingling with Muggles then perhaps you would be correct." Harry replied coolly, his face void of all emotion, unwilling to give anything away just yet and desperate to prove himself worthy of the Malfoy name.

"Perhaps Severus is right, let us retire to the study where we can continue this conversation more comfortably," Lucius stated looking pointedly at his son, daring him to contradict his order, before moving his gaze onto Cepheus, a curious glint in his eyes.

* * *

Cepheus felt his nerves building as he sat next to Severus on the black leather sofa. Draco and Narcissa had taken the other and Lucius was sat in a majestic armchair of the same style. All three Malfoys were looking at Cepheus expectantly.

With a sigh he started in with his story...again.

"I am not Harry Potter; that is to say that I am not so biologically, though when I was adopted that is the name the Potters gave to me. You see they never knew who I really was; Dumbledore brought me to them proclaiming that I was a war orphan in need of a home and unable to have children themselves, they adopted me and I took on their features. Those who knew that James and Lily couldn't have children were silenced, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, Remus Lupin's memories were tampered with when he was too stricken with grief to realise what was happening and the Longbottoms were tortured to insanity.

The Potters themselves were removed from the equation when they were killed a year after they adopted me and no-one was any the wiser of my true heritage. However Dumbledore never thought Sirius would manage to escape from Azkaban and pass on the knowledge of my adoption to the one person he was striving to keep it from, me.

Sirius told me all he knew of what happened in his will and left instructions with the Goblins to perform the heritage charm and what I discovered came as quite a shock, as it will to you as well. The goblins informed me of another more tragic occurrence on 'Harry Potter's' birthday, I'm sure you know it very well, it affects your family the most.

It was there in Gringotts that I discovered I was not Harry James Potter but Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy." Cepheus finished finally looking up at his parents from where he had been staring at his knees throughout his story.

Shock was written clearly across all three of their faces, their emotions too strong and too many to be concealed behind Slytherin masks. Lucius was the first to recover, there was still hope within his eyes but also some distrust, weary of possible trickery from Dumbledore and Cepheus couldn't blame him.

Wordlessly Cepheus handed his Father the parchment from the heritage charm with a small smile, watching as Lucius ran several checks over the parchment to ensure its validity. It didn't take long and when he looked up again the only emotions clear in his eyes were love and complete and utter disbelief.

This was all it took before Cepheus found himself wrapped in his sobbing mother's arms.

"My baby," She whispered, "we finally found you."

The last of Cepheus' barriers came crashing down and his cried along with his mother gripping hold of her tight, too frightened to let her go lest this all be a dream and he wake once he let go.

They sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours but were probably more like minutes before Narcissa finally pulled away. Cepheus gave his mother a watery smile as she wiped some of the tears from his cheek.

As soon as Narcissa had moved away properly Cepheus found himself once again wrapped in the arms of a blonde, this time belonging to his twin brother Draco. It was odd to think that this boy had been his rival for several years but Cepheus soon corrected himself. Draco had been Harry Potter's rival, not his, they were not the same people and though he was sure he would always share some characteristics with his former self there was no doubt that in the short time since he'd discovered the reality behind his existence he had completely transformed, as hard as it was to believe.

Lucius hugged him too once Draco had released the death grip he'd had on his brother and Cepheus was soon being led to what was to become his room by Draco as they all agreed that it had been a very emotional and tiring few hours since he'd arrived.

They'd sat there in the study for a long time after Cepheus had disclosed the whole story to his family as they learnt more about each other, catching up for the sixteen years they'd spent apart.

* * *

**A/N: **So chapter 2... Sorry it's a day late. I had planned to be able to update on the same day each month for all of my stories (apart from where I've updated two stories on the one day where one of the stories will be moved to a different day of the same week) but I found myself incredibly busy yesterday with a history essay to write and an open evening at my school to help with. But here it is at last. I hope you enjoyed it, also what do you think of my catchy titles. I'm hoping to follow a patter with most of my new stories, although for some it will be hard, and for this one I am using alliteration in all of the chapter titles. Anyway enough rambling, and don't forget reviews are the life source of all Fanfiction writers.

Multi x


	3. Houseelves and Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; however I do own the plot bunny and any OCs used

**Warning: **Slash!!! Good Slytherins!!!!! Dumbles/Ron/Herm/Ginny etc. Bashing

**Summary: **Cepheus Malfoy was kidnapped as a baby and grew up as Harry Potter. However when he comes into his inheritance at sixteen the suspicions he'd already had about Dumbledore and his band of merry men are confirmed and Harry joins Tom Riddle's side in mere moments of discovering this. The fact that the older Wizard is Cepheus' mate might have had something to do with that though. Harry/Tom

* * *

**Cepheus Eridanus Malfoy**

**Chapter 3:**

_House-elves and Homecoming_

_***_

Cepheus woke in what had to be the most comfortable bed he'd ever had the good fortune to sleep in, far more comfortable than the one he'd become accustomed to in 'The Leakey Cauldron', a fact that brought the events of the previous night crashing through the sleep induced fog to the forefront of his mind.

Last night's reunion, nice as it was, and far different from what he'd expected from the usually stoic and calm Malfoys, was just that, a reunion, and Cepheus didn't kid himself that emotions would be so freely passed between their family, and to be honest he didn't really want them to. He wanted at least one thing in his life to stay the same, and as a Pureblood family, although not cruel or cold to each other, they would not be hugging at each given opportunity, not like the Weasleys with their matriarch squeezing anyone she could get her hands on to death with her overbearing displays of affection.

Cepheus had to say that it was not something he would miss and luckily he'd had practice at this 'mask' malarkey, although usually a mask of emotions rather than indifference, that hid his weariness from those around him.

No, he was sure he wouldn't find it hard to adjust to life as a Malfoy, but he also knew it would be awkward between him and his family for the next few days, if not weeks, as they overcome years of dislike and actually got to know each other, passed the ideas they'd formed about each other from a distance.

Cepheus rolled out of bed, thankful yet again that he didn't have to wear his hideous glasses any longer, and made his way over to a door that he assumed was his bathroom. He spotted his trunk at the foot of his bed and made a mental note to thank his family for having his things sent over from the Leakey Cauldron.

Upon reaching the door Cepheus was surprised to discover that it wasn't in fact a bathroom as he had originally thought, but rather a very big and very empty walk-in wardrobe, probably around the size of his room back at the Dursley's house. Frowning he closed the door again and turned to look around the room, shaking his head at his own stupidity as he saw the other door on the far wall, just inches from his bed, but realised that he hadn't really had much time to look around the room, black and blue in colour, but had instead fallen on top of the covers, fully clothed, and been asleep instantly.

_***_

Glad that he'd at last found the bathroom Cepheus made quick work of getting cleaned up and changed into some fresh clothes and was just about to open the door when the thought finally stuck him. He had absolutely no idea where he was supposed to go this morning, either to see his family or indeed to have breakfast.

Just as the thought came to his head a crack sounded behind him and turning around he found a small house-elf dressed in a green pillowcase staring up at him meekly.

"Master, Lord Malfoy asked Twinky to comes and finds master and shows him to the dining room for breakfasts," Twinky stated.

"Thank you Twinky, lead the way," Cepheus replied smiling at the look of shock he received, obviously unused to any word of thanks from the family she served.

"Master Malfoy does not need to be thanking Twinky, sir; it is Twinky's job to look after Master as it has been since you was being just a baby. Twinky was very upset when young Master disappeareded and is very glad that you is being returned safely."

Cepheus smiled kindly at the timid house-elf, holding out his hand for Twinky to take, which she did shyly before pulling him along with her to the dining room.

_***_

The room was silent when he entered, the four of them sat around the table glancing up at him as he pulled his chair out to sit down. Cepheus fidgeted under their scrutinising gazes, looking down at his plate as he ate his breakfast, never once looking up at his family, not sure if he could cope with the situation he found himself, scared of rejection from people who were once his enemy, despite what had happened the night before.

"I trust you slept well," Narcissa said, finally breaking the silence that had threatened to consume Cepheus and he felt a wave of gratitude for his mother's question.

"Yes thank you, probably the best night's sleep I've ever had," Cepheus replied with a tentative smile that broadened as she smiled slightly at the compliment. It was so odd to see them away from the public sphere, to watch them actually showing an emotion that wasn't disdain, to see them smile and laugh as he had last night and then again this morning.

It was if they were different people, and Cepheus realised that this was probably the case, at home they didn't have a reputation to withhold and even though it was clear that they weren't as free with their emotions as perhaps the Weasleys were, even at home, it didn't mean they were statues, completely unfeeling and cold even to each other.

"I'm glad you are comfortable here," She continued, "We realise that your...transition will be difficult and hope to assist you in any way we can."

"Thank you...Mother," Harry replied, the word feeling odd yet pleasant on his tongue.

"We want you to feel at home so if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. We also took the liberty of making you an appointment at Twilfit and Tatting's, as long as you have no issue with it, so that you can be properly attired, I realise that you have already visited the shop, but there are a few items you are still missing, and it is custom to have a set of robes and a cloak made with the Malfoy crest on for important occasions."

"Of course Mother, I have no issue with this, when is the appointment?"

"It has been made for the Monday of next week, so that you have enough time to properly settle in to life here before we face the public, the appointment is a private one so only Mr Tatting himself will be there and he uses the utmost of discursions so we do not have to worry about this reaching the press until we are ready for it to do so."

"Thank you, I don't think I'm quite ready for yet another part of my life to be strewn across the front page of the Daily Prophet just yet. I take it there will be a presentation ceremony of sorts within due course this summer?" Cepheus asked.

"Indeed there will," Lucius answered, "We shall be holding a ball two Saturdays from now so as to formally welcome you back. This should give you enough time to adjust to life here and to properly acquaint yourself with Malfoy traditions."

"Yes Father," Cepheus replied respectfully, thankful that he already had a decent grasp on what was expected of him as a Pureblood heir, after all both Draco and himself will inherit the Malfoy estate as they are twins, although because Cepheus had already received the title of Lord Black Draco will take their Father's title, and a larger percentage of the estate as well, when the time came.

"Unfortunately your mother and I shall not be here for most of the day, I have some business to take care of at the Ministry and Narcissa has a lunch arrangement with some of her acquaintance this afternoon and then we have a meeting with the Dark Lord later today where certain things will need to be discussed regarding our family's latest development."

And there it was; the big one, the one thing that Cepheus knew he would have a hard time adjusting to and that was his family's part in the upcoming war. Even though he was no longer one of Dumbledore's little pets, blinded by the 'light', he wasn't exactly comfortable about some of Voldemort's ideas, '_eradication of all muggles, Muggleborns and blood traitors? Me thinks not.'_

But he couldn't deny that since reading the many books on pureblood history, all of which spoke of the loss of magical power and the possible extinction of magic if Wizards continue to intermingle with the muggles, and the potential loss of the Purebloods' way of life, that he did see their point of view, hell he loved being able to do magic and would hate to have the Wizarding community completely die out, but he thought that education rather than eradication was the way forward.

Get rid of Dumbledore and his crazy ideals and make the Muggleborns see the threat to their existence should they continue to mix with the muggle community. Call for complete segregation with the Muggle world, except for with a Muggleborn's family and educate those Muggleborns in the Wizarding way of life so that they act accordingly, rather than bringing their muggle attitudes where they are not welcome.

But it wasn't likely that he would have much of a choice, as a Malfoy it would be expected, he was sure, that both he and Draco would join the Dark Lord's ranks, especially if his latest discoveries or more specifically what Ollivander had told him, turned out to be true. There was no way he could go against his soul mate, especially a dominant mate, even if he was Voldemort.

Perhaps his place as Voldemort's mate would lend him some leverage with the Dark Lord; perhaps he would be able to convince him to change his regime...

Cepheus shook his head, pushing those thoughts for a later time as he returned his attention to his family. Lucius and Severus it seems were discussing the best way in which to tell Voldemort of his return, or more specifically his previous identity, without losing their lives in the process. He chose that moment to cut it.

"Father, if I may, I believe it would be better for you to leave out the part about my previous identity when you speak to the Dark Lord. I have some information that may lend itself to this situation but it will only work if I am the one to tell him of my...predicament. I believe he too will have some notion as to what I speak of and will be welcoming to what I have to offer. It will require however that I meet with him as soon as possible, but I doubt that will be a problem, after all he will likely want to meet the recovered son of one of his most loyal servants, no?"

"I too believe this to be a good idea Lucius, I think I know what Cepheus is alluding to although as I am sure you will understand it would be improper for us to reveal such a thing until we have confirmation. However I think it a good idea that will tell our Lord of Cepheus' return and later we shall bring him to meet the Dark Lord, perhaps before the ball on Saturday." Severus stated, looking at Cepheus meaningfully.

Cepheus' eyes widened as he looked at his Godfather in complete shock. How in the name of Merlin did he know about his possible status as Voldemort's mate...of course, how could he have been so foolish? No wonder he had been so ready to accept him as Cepheus; cunning as ever of course, using legilimency on him the day before just for validation.

Cepheus locked eyes with his Godfather and with a small nod simultaneously confirmed what the older man already knew and respectfully acknowledged Severus' skill in mind magic.

"Severus, I wonder if perhaps you would be so kind as to teach me occlumency this summer, after all you know how I struggled so with it last year and I believe that perhaps it is even more important that I learn it now than ever before."

"Yes of course, I apologise that my teaching skills were somewhat lacking last year." Severus replied; regret shining through normally guarded eyes.

Cepheus smiled softly at the man, feeling somewhat more comfortable around Severus that even his parents in that moment, after all Severus was a more familiar constant in his life, even if they had never exactly had a friendly relationship before now.

"It's settled then, I will inform the Dark Lord of your return to us this evening and a meeting shall be set, although I warn you it may come sooner that are comfortable for us all. I hope you enjoy your day here at the manor Cepheus, I'm sure Draco will be more than happy to give you a proper tour of the manor and the grounds." Lucius stated as he stood from his seat. He placed a hand on Cepheus' shoulder as he made his way to the door giving it a small squeeze, before repeating the action with Draco and placing a kiss on Narcissa's cheek.

Cepheus couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the small loving gestures and realised that this was how their family worked, having seen him use these very same gestures with Draco before in the few times he'd seen them in public.

"Well I too will have to bid you all goodbye; I have a potion that needs to be completed for the Dark Lord before tonight's meeting." Severus stated as he too stood from the table, quickly followed by Narcissa.

"I'll see you out Severus, I have a letter that I need to write before I venture out this afternoon," She stated moving around the table to kiss each of her sons on the cheek before walking with Severus to the entrance hall.

_***_

"I guess it's just you and me then," Cepheus stated with a small laugh as he looked at his twin, wishing that he knew him better than he did.

"Well, let's get on with the tour then, it's going to take us all day as it is without you dawdling," Draco replied with a laugh of his own as he grabbed hold of Cepheus' hand and practically dragged him out of the room like an excited child, and Cepheus realised that he probably was quite excited and happy, as he himself was, to finally have his brother back.

* * *

Well there we go...another chapter finally. Sorry I take so long with updating but I won't bore you with all the real life is a bitch crap...but yes it's here finally so I hope you enjoyed it and of course your comments and any constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Also keep an eye out for my Lent/Easter drabble collection as there will be a few HP entries in there alongside some Glee (my new love/addiction) and some other fandoms. Also i've got a challenge on the go for all you Slash writers out there so head over to my profile for all the details.

Multi x


End file.
